1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a creamy cleansing composition, and particularly to a creamy cleansing composition which comprises a phosphoric ester surfactant, an organic or inorganic salt, a polyethylene glycol and a cationic surface active agent and which is mild to the skin and hair and stable for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Creamy cleansing compositions are favourably used, as they are not only convenient in handling, but also they have good solubility in water and present superior appearance. The conventional creamy cleansing compositions are composed mainly of an anionic surface active agent such as a salt of a higher fatty acid or a sulfuric ester of a higher alcohol, and, dispersed therein, a substance of a high melting point, such as a pearling agent, a higher fatty acid or wax, and they are not completely satisfactory in their mildness as they give irritation to the skin.
Recently, it has been proposed to use a phosphoric ester surfactant, which is a kind of anionic surface active agents, for a cleansing composition, as it is an extremely mild surface active agent which gives little irritation to the skin. However, if this phosphoric ester surfactant is incorporated alone with the above mentioned other components, the resulting creamy cleansing composition tends to have an inferior cleansing power and less stability and it is likely to undergo separation in a relatively short period of time.